Ethan
Summary Story Ethan doesn't know where he was born, and frankly, he couldn't care less. He spent his childhood on The Pound, an island sized ship controlled by the slaver Sayyid. As a slave boy, Ethan's life was filled with misery and nothing to make him happy. This was until at age 8, he was paired up with a slave girl named Annabelle. Although going through the same thing as Ethan, she didn't stop smiling. This was the first ray of hope he had in his life. Through the years, they bounded throug all the hardships they had to face, to the point where they saw each other as actual siblings. However, it kept eating away at Ethan that he constantly had to see Annabelle be mistreated. At the age of 14, Ethan was planning an escape attempt for the both of them, secretly building a boat with his carpentry skills. After the plan going horribly wrong, Annabelle was re-captured by Sayyid, and Ethan was found by a few of Sayyid's goons. after a few minutes of beating on him, they were stopped. Ethan looked up, seeing two men, one large and bald, the other brunette and short. They told him that they were pirates stopping on the ship town to buy supplies. He begged them to help him get his sister back. They agreed, but he would later have to give them something in return. After the mission, he offered his building skills he acquired over his years of servitude as payment. From then on, Ethan and his sister would travel the world with The Mirage Raiders, him as the ship's builder, and her as the ship's healer. He would later become infamously known as Axe Lad Ethan. Personality Ethan is always eager to prove himself in combat, often asking his crewmates to spar with him. However, threaten his little sister, he'll get serious and won't hesitate to put his body on the line to take you down. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Ethan Nickname (Wanted as): '''Axe Lad Ethan '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: '''Human '''Magic Classification: Willpower Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Willpower: A type of magic that is manifests through the will of the user to give more of a physical effect than other magics. It is easy to learn, but the user must have an immense amount of will to be powerful, thus it is usually classified as a low level magic. Rage seems to cause a greater surge of passion, which increases the strength of attacks. Attack Potency: City Block level '(Was able to destroy a block with his 90 Degree Eagle.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Was able to disappear in front of 3 thugs and take them all out.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Struggled to hold up massive rumble in a collapsing building.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (His axe swings were strong enough to take down buildings.) Durability: City Block level (Defeated after a barrage of knives from Galen Avel grazing him.) Stamina: Athlete (Able to run miles without tiring.) Range: Close Range (His axe is mainly a close range weapon,) | City Block '''(His 90 Degree Eagle technique can travel the distance of a city block.) '''Standard Equipment: Axe: While looking like a basic axe, it greatly enhances his Willpower magic. Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Doesn't think things through, usually just rushes into combat, not giving an inch. Fights recklessly, mostly because his sister Annabelle is always around to heal him. Deaf in one ear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 90 Degree Eagle: Like Ensio's 180 Degree Demon, he points his axe straight up and swings, although he only swings to the side, making it a weaker attack overall. Rapid Tornado: Ethan rapidly spins, creating a vortex to suck enemies in, the spinning axe acts almost like a buzz-saw. Hyper Style War Cut: A super-charged swing of his axe, giving him greater strength and durability during each individual swing. Burning Will: Showing his potential with Willpower, when he gets passionate enough in a fight, a layer of magical energy surrounds his power for about 1 minute. In this state, he is invulnerable and his mere touch causes damage to his opponent, without him even attacking. ' ' Feats * Constantly trains under Kieran Ensio. * Wanted with a bounty on his head, has managed to stay alive and free. * For most of his life as a slave, he was assigned to carpentry. * Never stands down, even when he's bleeding out and dying. * Held up a collapsing building. * Survived eating the Servanta Fruit, which is literally as hot as fire and hard as iron. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Izuku Midoryia (My Hero Acadamia) Midoryia's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Human Category:Magic